<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разговоры — это полезно by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200486">Разговоры — это полезно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, WTF Combat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучшее оружие — это слова. Особенно в мирных целях.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разговоры — это полезно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это были крайне сложные для Барри десять минут, показавшиеся вечностью: он, Лен, кровать Барри и все эти классические «Нет, ты слишком резко вставляешь!», «Не тяни так!» и прочие двусмысленные фразочки, вплоть до «Ты можешь не так быстро, Лен?!», после которой на лице Снарта появилось то самое ехидно-торжествующее выражение.<br/>Через десять минут одеяло наконец-то — боже мой, аллилуйя! — оказалось ровно впихнутым в пододеяльник правильной стороной.<br/>— И к чему ты это затеял, Лен? — устало вздохнул Барри, застилая кровать. — Я бы сам справился в один миг.<br/>Лен не выглядел так, будто ему стыдно из-за этой демонстрации непонятно чего.<br/>— Вот скажи мне, Скарлетт, — выдохнул он бархатисто, отчего у Барри уже стало тесно в штанах (спасибо, спидстерский обмен веществ и спидстерская же скорость реакции!). — Наш секс ведь намного важнее, чем то, что мы сейчас сделали?<br/>Барри вспыхнул метафорически, готовый вспыхнуть буквально, если сейчас Снарт скажет что-то ещё более смущающее. Чёрт, а ведь Снарт скажет!<br/>— Разумеется! Но...<br/>— Значит, — Лен лишь на секунду повысил голос, тут же вернувшись к своей неторопливо-развязной манере речи, — если нам даже с пододеяльником пришлось возиться, обговаривая наши действия, чтобы не мешать друг другу, то...<br/>Барри закрыл лицо руками. Ему хотелось просто исчезнуть от смущения, но вместо этого он в кои-то веки набрался храбрости и выдохнул сквозь пальцы:<br/>—Ладно, ладно, Лен, ты победил, ты прав! Я буду обсуждать с тобой наш секс, окей?!<br/>Лен ухмыльнулся довольно.<br/>— Рад, что ты признал, что слова — лучшее оружие, но...<br/>— Твоё оружие, ага.<br/>— Но, — продолжил Лен, словно не замечая, — чтобы нам было, что обсуждать, понадобится «оружие» другого толка...<br/>— Погоди, сейчас?<br/>— Не зря же мы так долго стелили твою кровать. Не огорчай меня, Скарлетт, тем, что всё это было зря.<br/>За этот короткий обмен фразами Лен и Барри уже были в постели и уже без одежды, потому что Барри был сверхбыстрым, а Лен — просто чертовски ловким засранцем.<br/>— И кстати, — небрежно заметил Лен. — Грязные разговорчики — тоже неплохо, Скарлетт.<br/>— Лен!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>